


Breadth and Height

by Himring



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 11:48:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3976951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Himring/pseuds/Himring
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On one of the less often considered disadvantages of being the lover of Maedhros the Tall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breadth and Height

**Author's Note:**

  * For [havisham](https://archiveofourown.org/users/havisham/gifts).



> This was written as a birthday present for Havisham.

It started with a bit of leisurely kissing by the fire. But then it grew a little less leisurely and gradually almost urgent--and in a sudden impulse Findekano swept up Maitimo from his seat, feet dangling, and headed for the door to the bedroom.  
  
But there, as he began to reach out for the latch, he encountered a hitch--because it was very clear that Maitimo wouldn't fit horizontally through that doorway. Although it was quite a decent-sized doorway, really, it simply wasn't wide enough for Maedhros the Tall.  
  
The solution to that problem should have been as easy as it was obvious: just put Maitimo down and let him walk into the bedroom on his own feet. But holding Maitimo in his arms as he was, Findekano felt a strange and irrational reluctance to release him, even for a moment. And so, at that point, proceedings ground to a temporary halt.  
  
'Just occasionally, it would be convenient if you were a little less tall,' said Findekano, grimly.  
  
'Yes,' agreed Maitimo.  
  
Whereupon he drew up his knees, scrunching himself into as tight a ball as he could against Fingon's chest, while snaking a long arm around to release the catch of the door.


End file.
